In order to supply pre-conditioned air into an aircraft,a pre-conditioned air adapter chute is connected at its bottom end to a pre-conditioned air unit on the ground and at its top end to a connection port on the aircraft being serviced. All American-made aircraft have a connection port which has slots into which the hooks of the adapter chute can be inserted to hold the chute securely in position while the aircraft is being serviced. This is the industry standard for both civilian and military aircraft.
However,the French-made AIRBUS aircraft has a connection port which is a tube which has pegs or ledges instead of slots. As a result, this aircraft is difficult to service because the hooks of the adapter chute must be clamped onto the ledges of the connection port.
The object of the invention is to avoid this problem by providing a connection ring which fits into and over the connection port,thereby providing the slots which the AIRBUS aircraft. Therefore,the hooks of the adapter eats can be inserted into the slots of the connector ring so that the chute fits precisely, thus allowing this type of aircraft to be serviced easily with standard equipment.